Three men and a baby
by Fiona12690
Summary: Criss Angel: Mindfreak, The R.V breaks down on their way to Jacksonville, Florida and they have to stop at a rest area to see whats wrong when Criss comes across it. What is it?
1. Came back with a

**Three men and a baby.**

Summary: The R.V breaks down on their way to Jacksonville, Florida and they have to stop at a rest area to see whats wrong when Criss comes across it. What is it?

Chapter 1: Came back with a...

Crash... Boom... Pish...

" What the... what was that?" JD questioned as he looked towards the driver of the R.V who was swearing and went to check it out.

Criss yawned as he came from the back room. " That was loud..." he whined rubbing his eyes sleepily as he came and sat next to his brother Costa. They knew he was never aware of his surrounding when he firsts wake up. He gave an innocent look to the director who decided to ask him a question and cocked his head. They never usually see him before he's fully awake, but now they had the camera on him.

" In your own words what do you think happened? " The director asked Criss. Criss turned to the camera and smiled.

" Nikt flunk bombo flew..." Criss giggled happily into the camera and everyone stared at him like he was on crack or something. Finally they took the camera off of him and shut it off when he fell on the floor in even more giggles like a four year old.

" You said in his own words." Costa grinned as he picked his little brother off the floor and put him back next to him on the couch. JD decided to come back in and tell them what was wrong with the R.V when Costa shushed him real quick and asked Criss the same question the director did.

" Criss, in your own words what do you think happened to the R.V?"

" Nikt flunk bombo flew..." Criss signaled with his hands this time and stood in front of JD grinning from ear to ear like a maniac then yawned and then rubbed his eyes again.

Criss when back over to Costa, laid his head on his shoulder and drifted back to sleep. After about ten minutes Costa woke him up, " Come on, Wake up Criss you're drooling on me?"

" JD wanna help he's drooling on me." JD got up and lifted Criss' head, placed a towel on Costa's shoulder and then put Criss' head on the towel. " Thanks thats such a big help."

" Welcome." JD chuckled and decided it was time to wake their little brother up anyways.

" Hey Criss time to wake up... Costa doesn't want you to drool on him anymore." JD smiled as Criss rubbed him eyes and was now fully awake.

" How did I get out here and whats drooling on Costa?" Criss uttered as he got up and was about to exit the R.V when Costa stopped him. " You should know we are at a rest stop and the R.V broke down."

" Great..." Criss replied with fake enthusiaism as he exited the R.V and saw everyone relaxing and playing around. He smiled and knew they needed a day off, so he headed towards the restroom. He used it, flushed the toilet, and washed his hands then thats when he heard it. It was a soft wimpering sound coming from a few stalls down. He moved towards the sounds and opened the next few stalls and he saw it.

It was a baby wrapped in small pink thread-bare blanket in a open, yet slightly wet box. Without even thinking he picked the shivering infant up and took off his jacket then proceeded to wrapped it around the child. She looked to be about a three weeks to a month old. He cared her out of the bathroom and looked around for any other cars there at the rest stop, but saw none. He quickly ran past the others who called him over in from the park area and into the broken R.V where Costa and JD were with the baby close to his chest.

" Criss... what is that in your jacket?" JD questioned as they moved over to the bundle in his arms. Thats when they saw her, a little baby snuggling into Criss' chest for warmth.

" You go to the bathroom and come back with a baby?" Costa muttered as he watched the child grip Criss' shirt in her tiny fists.

Note: Hey everyone how was this for a first chapter? Huh Well I hoped you liked it Chapter 2 will be up soon.

-Fiona12690


	2. Not a problem

**Three men and a baby.**

Summary: The R.V breaks down on their way to Jacksonville, Florida and they have to stop at a rest area to see whats wrong when Criss comes across it. What is it?

Chapter 2: Not a problem

Criss sat down at the table with the child in his arms with his brothers looking at him, but Criss was too busy gazing down at the little girl in to his arms to notice. She was smiling up at him and then he realized why. She grabbed his long ebony locks and pulled, she giggled clearly entertained.

" Owww now first thing we learn, no pulling hair." Criss muttered as JD laughed and Costa tried to hide his laughter by coughing in to his right hand. The baby girl gave a slight frown after he said that and looked as if she would start crying any moment.

" Awe... don't cry. You can pull uncle JD and uncle Costa's hair they love it." Criss stated and the little one smiled again like she understood.

" Criss you do know were going to have to give her up once we find her parents." Costa spoke softly as he noticed the sad expression on his baby brothers face. Criss already loved the little one and didn't want her to leave and he was on the defence in this conversation.

" Clearly she was abandoned there... it doesn't take an idiot to figure that out. She was in a frickin' open wet box, with a small pink thread-bare blanket to cover her with. No food, no water, not wanted. " The two older boys winced at the hushed sharpness in the youngest voice as he held onto the baby protectively.

" Alright we understand that... but how can we take care of a baby on the road, no supplies, and obviously no formula for her." JD questioned as he looked towards the baby who took a hold of Criss' hair once more pulling harder than before.

The door of the R.V opened and the driver announced that everthing was fixed and they were able to head on to their destination. Criss smirked at his older brothers and replied,

" We stop at the next grocery store..." Criss was interupted by the bundle in his arms who yawned and blinked furiously trying to stay awake so she wouldn't miss anything. Criss stood up and went to the back room and sat on the bed leaving the older siblings to themselves.

" Something tells me that this is going to be a long week." Costa stated as JD could only nod as they soon heard Criss singing a soft lullaby to the small one as everyone came into the R.V clearly ready to go as it started and them laughing as loud as possible. How were the siblings going to tell everyone else about the infant on the R.V.

Wahhhhhh!

Maybe they didn't have too.

" What the hell was that?" Banachek questioned looking to the back room as the door opened quickly and Criss stepped out.

" Sh...I'm trying to put her to sleep." Criss came back with the crying infant and the cries were hushed by Criss rubbing her back and sat down with her on the couch. Now she was laying across his chest with her little thumb in her mouth asleep again.

" Alright, one of you tell me whats going on?" Banachek questioned as he looked at the three brothers.

" I found her in the bathroom, in a wet cardboard box obviously left behind. End of story!" Criss responded simply like this thing happened everyday, but his voice left no room for talk only some people don't get the hint.

" We have no one to take care of her and the things she's going to need. Babies need constant attention and..." Everyone just kept giving him excuses and not reasons so he cut everyone off there.

" Are you saying just because she was left there i'm suppose to leave her there. Well of course babies need constant attention when don't they. Stop giving me excuses and give me reasons because everything she needs can be bought." Criss replied quietly, moving away from everyone.

" What about love and care?"

" I don't think thats going to be a problem." Criss retorted going back into the back room of the R.V.

" Looks like we need to go to the store." Costa muttered smiling behind his newspaper.

Note: Sorry, but I had to get this chapter out of the way. I hope it is still good! Chapter 3 is going to be better. Stay tuned... Meanwhile if you haven't read my other Criss Angel story it's called " Just for a moment."

-Fiona12690


End file.
